


In Line

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altered Prompt, Church setting, Love at First Sight, M/M, based on prompt, lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: The line to the confessional is longer than normal, but it helps that there is an attractive stranger behind him.





	In Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheArchangelMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangelMoose/gifts).



> IT’S ANOTHER DAY OF FICMAS AND TODAY’S IS FOR THE BEAUTIFUL @tattooedluci. Merry Fucking Christmas Love <3
> 
> Today’s prompt I found in a list of stuff provided to me by @samslashdeantogether and the original prompt was ““Are you – are you checking me out? In the line for the confessional?”” so I used it and altered it slightly. Original prompt came from a list by @comerpwithme

Sam sighed as he waited in line for the confessional. He rolled his shoulders out and cracked his neck. 

The line was long, longer than normal, but Father Cohen had fallen ill with the flu, so it was up to Father Novak to take all of the confessions. 

“Mass won’t start on time at this rate,” the man behind Sam grumbled, and Sam turned to look at him. He was familiar with him- he had seen the man with Father Cohen numerous times, but never got a good look. Dirty blond hair, stormy blue eyes that seemed to hold the secrets of the universe within their depths. There was a hint of a smile there, one that promised dark power and light hearted laughter. 

Sam wasn’t going to deny it, the man looked good. And his voice was like a fine Scotch- smooth, with a hint of a bite to it. 

“I don’t think so,” Sam replied, meeting those beautiful eyes. “Father Novak is a stickler for punctuality.” 

The other man peered around Sam before looking at his watch before snorting. “Yeah, somehow I highly doubt we’ll start. Cassie likes taking confession. Besides, this many penitent souls? Yeah, we’ll be about fifteen minutes late.” 

Sam blinked. “Is there a reason you just called Father Novak ‘Cassie’?” he asked. 

“Family nickname,” the man shrugged. “Older brothers got to pick on little brothers  _ somehow _ .” 

“Your last name is Novak?” Sam asked in surprise.

The man snorted. “No. Not exactly. It’s Milton. Dad had a different woman for every state. Cassie’s my youngest half brother. We all lived with Dad until Cassie was about. . . six, I think. That’s when Mikey turned 18 and was able to sign legal guardianship over us.” 

Sam nodded, familiar with that. Dean did the same thing, with the way their dad was going senile. Sam had been in high school. “How old were you?” he asked. 

“Sixteen,” the man said with a shrug. “I’m not even that religious, but I come and do the thing because it makes Cassie happy. Mikey, I don’t care as much about.” 

“So Father Cohen and Father Novak are also brothers?” Sam asked. 

The man chuckled and nodded. “Yep. Twelve year age difference. Cassie’s the baby of the family. And we’re all named after angels.”

“So, Michael and. . . Cassiel?” Sam hazarded. 

“Look who paid attention in catechism,” the man joked. “Castiel, actually. Lower angel. There’s six of us.” 

“So there’s probably a Gabriel and a Raphael in there,” Sam surmised. 

“Yep. Gabe’s a heathen- well, he just follows the Norse Gods, and Raphi doesn’t come around as much.” The man shrugged. “I can’t say as that I blame him.” 

Sam didn’t comment on that. “So that leaves you and one other,” he said. 

“Mhm.” The man shrugged. “I go by my middle name, anyways. Call me Nick.” He held his hand out to shake.

Sam took it. It was a little chilled, but firm and sincere. “Sam,” he said. 

“Sam. Good, strong name,” Nick said with a smile. “So. . . Sam, were you just checking me out?” 

Sam flushed, which was an answer in and of itself, but he gave a verbal one anyways. “No.” 

“Sure about that, Sammy?” Nick’s grin was positively devilish. “Sure that you weren’t just checking me out in the line for the confessional?” 

Sam couldn’t help but blurt out the lame retort that had his face flaring up even brighter. “Get thee behind me, Satan.” 

Nick roared with laughter and clapped a hand down on Sam’s shoulder. “Not the first, nor the last time I’ll hear that.” 

“Luci, are you torturing this poor boy?” Balthazar Roche came up and slung an arm around Sam’s shoulders. 

“Hey, Balthazar,” Sam greeted. “He’s not torturing me, I promise. And why did you call him Luci?” 

There was a glitter in Nick’s eyes. 

“Oh, he still insists on being called by his middle name, does he?” Balthazar chuckled. “Luci is short for Lucifer. Y’know, like the Devil?” 

Sam could’ve face palmed. No wonder Nick-Lucifer laughed so loud. “Wait, so you’re his brother?” 

“Half brother, but yes,” Balthazar shrugged. “Luci, mind if I cut in front of you for confession? Cassie’s taking an awfully long time, and Mikey nearly caught me in the sacristy.” 

“What is Michael even doing up?” Lucifer asked irritably. “The man has mono. Also, yes, I do. How do you know Sam?” 

“You can cut in front of me, Balthazar,” Sam said. “Balthazar and I work together.” 

Lucifer raised an elegant eyebrow. The name fit, Sam realized. “You’re a lawyer?” 

Sam nodded. “Only an associate, and I’ve only been at it for two years.”

“But he’s  _ brilliant _ ,” Balthazar praised. “If only Zachariah would stop pushing DUI’s on this boy. I’ve had to consult him a couple of times for the rape cases I’ve done.” 

“Really?” Lucifer smiled. 

“Luci, no,” Balthazar groaned. “You are not going to put Sam on retainer ‘just in case’.” 

Lucifer pouted, and Sam laughed. “I get paid that way,” he pointed out before looking at Lucifer. “What is it that you do?” 

Lucifer rolled his shoulders down. “Prison guard down at the federal prison,” he admitted. 

Sam gave a low whistle, once again taking Lucifer’s form in. 

“Would you stop eye fucking while in line for the confessional?” Balthazar asked bluntly. 

Lucifer suddenly grabbed Sam’s hand. “Balthy, be a dear and hold our spots? I have a confession of a different sort to make.” 

Sam’s face was bright red, but he didn’t hear Balthazar’s response, just let Lucifer tug him outside to his car to ravish him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
